


The Mighty Sons of Durin

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Imagination, Playing Pretend, Pre-Canon, Uncle Thorin, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Nothing could defeat them. They were warriors by blood.This dragon would be vanquished.Fili and his brother would see to that.





	The Mighty Sons of Durin

The terrible beast had not made a sound for quite some time.

Fili gulped and tried to keep as silent as possible, as he slunk from the rocky crevice he’d been hiding within. 

“Kili?” He called softly for his brother. “Kili? Where are you?” He kept his sword drawn, his eyes searching frantically over the mountain top for any sign of Kili and/or the monster that was hunting them.

“Kee?” He called again, just a bit louder this time. Still, there was no answer.

Somewhere behind him, a boulder rolled and clinked down the side of the rocky outcrop and Fili turned quickly, his blade ready.

“Who’s there!?” He demanded. “Show yourself, fiend!”

His heart jumped then as he began to hear a series of loud, stomping footsteps coming near and as quickly as possible, he ducked into the cover of another snug crook between the mountain stone.

“Was that a little dwarf, I heard?” A horrid, beastly voice growled as the stomping came even closer. 

Fili held completely still.

“You can’t hide from me forever, little dwarves...” The monster seethed. “I know you’re here...”

Fili felt frozen as he caught a glimpse of the beast, standing just outside of his little shelter. It was a horrible creature with spiny scales and long, sharp claws like spears. 

“Come out!” It roared, its rumbling voice shaking Fili to the very core. “Come out and face me, cowards!”

Fili sucked in a deep breath then and jumped from his hiding place. “I’m right here, you filthy creature!” He declared, pointing his sword at the monster as it turned back around to look him in the eye.

It laughed at him then. “A brave little dwarf.” It chuckled cruelly. “But you can’t stop me...” It slunk slowly closer to Fili as he readied himself to fight. “You’re far too small, and all alone...”

“DIE VILE MONSTER!!!” Kili’s voice rang out as he jumped from a high ledge above the beast, landing right on its back and grabbing it around the throat as he hit it over and over again with his sword.

The beast roared in agony and Fili joined his brother then, rushing in with a fierce battle cry and swiping at the creature’s legs with his own blade, bringing it down to its knees.

“You can’t defeat the sons of Durin!” Kili shouted then, bringing his blade down hard against the monster’s head.

“OW!” Thorin yelled as he was struck with his nephew’s wooden sword. “Kili! Fili! That’s enough!” 

“Kili! It lives! Hit it again!” Fili cried out to his brother as he continued to swing at Thorin’s legs and his gut.

“Boys!” Dis shouted as she stepped into the sitting room of their little cottage. “Now that’s enough! Stop beating your poor uncle and come and eat your supper.”

“Awww Mum!” Kili began to protest.

“Now! Both of you! Put your toys away and go wash up.” Dis commanded again, giving Thorin time to stand painfully from the floor. 

Fili and Kili hung their heads but they obeyed their mother and went to prepare for dinner. 

“Are you alright, Thorin?” Dis chuckled then at her brother, watching him rub at the spot on his head where Kili had whacked him. 

“They’ve grown strong.” The dwarf prince admitted. “One day they could be great warriors.” 

Dis rolled her eyes. “You know that’s the last thing I want you to encourage.” She sighed before the boys came running back into the kitchen for their food.

“We’re sorry we were so hard on you, Uncle.” Fili was the first to apologize to Thorin, even as Kili was climbing up onto the counter and jumping from there onto his uncle’s shoulders.

“You’ll still play with us after supper, right?” The youngest dwarfling asked hopefully, laying his head down against Thorin’s shoulder.

“Yes, but a different game.” Thorin told his nephews. “I don’t think that dragon could have survived the beating it took.”

Fili and Kili laughed and Dis couldn’t help but smile. She was very glad that her boys had their Uncle Thorin.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write some Durin family fluff for awhile so I hope this turned out okay! :)


End file.
